The Lost love
by ReshaRukiRuu
Summary: Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan sedikit pun kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang harusnya aku dapatkan dari orang-orang yang aku panggil Ibu dan Ayah.


Oke, sedikit author note yang mungkin agak menggangu para readers! Fic ini adalah fic terbaru ruu setelah sekian lama out dari dunia ke-fanfction-an Bleach. Sebenarnya ruu masih in sich cuman jadi reader saja. Tapi untuk meramaikan fandom Bleach lagi (ruu shock ngeliat Fandom BLEACH turun peringkat!) ruu mau publish fic ruu yang udah lama membusuk di komputer. Ayo Kita hidupkan kembali Fandom Bleach!

* * *

Summary : Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan sedikit pun kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang harusnya aku dapatkan dari orang-orang yang aku panggil Ibu dan Ayah.

Desclaimer : Bleach sang Maha Karya punya Lord Tite Kubo.

* * *

The Lost Love

"Selamat pagi, bibi Yuzu~" Sapaku pada bibi yang tengah sibuk beres-beres di dapur setelah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi, Rukichi,"Jawabnya ceria."Sarapanmu sudah siap! Ayo cepat makan sarapanmu, bisa-bisa kau terlambat ke sekolah." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap rambut _Orange _ku.

.

.

.

_Rambut Orange_?

_Eh, tunggu dulu! Lebih baik aku perkenalkan diri dahulu, iya kan? Pertama aku mulai dari nama. Namaku Kurosaki Rukichi. Walaupun namaku sedikit terdengar jangga__l, apalagi untuk nama seorang laki-laki tapi menurut bibi dan kakek namaku adalah singkatan dari nama kedua orang tuaku. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa bangga dengan nama itu. Umurku sekarang 10 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas 3._

_Dan terakhir, rambut __Orange?_

_Ya, rambutku bewarna Orange. Walalupun aneh, ini asli lho. Rambut jabrik Orange ini aku dapatkan dari ayah. Kami memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Menurut kakek Isshin bukan hanya rambut saja, tapi aku adalah repli__ka ayahku ketika beliau masih kecil._

"Baik, bibi."

Aku pun segera menuju meja makan, dan ternyata disana ada kakek Isshin dan bibi Karin. Aku melihat jam yang berada di dinding, arah panah masih menunjukan pukul setengah 7 pagi.

.

.

.

_'Sepertinya ayah belum turun, ' Pikirku. 'Wah, jadi bisa sarapan bareng kakek dan bibi nih!' Aku pun tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju mereka. _

"Hey, pagi Jagoan!" Teriak kakek Isshin sambil menepuk bahuku. "Ayo sarapan!"

"Ssst! Ayah! Pelankan suaramu! Kalau mau teriak-teriak di hutan saja sana!" Omel bibi Karin sambil menghela nafas.

Bibi selalu merasa terganggu dengan suara kakek yang selalu heboh. Aku akui untuk saat ini, suaranya terlampau keras. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ketika melihat aksi kakekku yang kadang-kadang konyol.

"Rukichi, ayo sarapan, ini sudah jam setengah 7. Nanti kamu bisa terlambat ke sekolah." Saran bibi Karin, aku pun mengangguk dan segera duduk dan memulai menyantap sarapan.

.

.

.

_Jarang sekali aku bisa sarapan bersama kakek dan bibi. Biasanya aku sarapan sendirian. Hari ini, karena aku bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, aku bisa sarapan bersama kakek dan bibi, terlebih lagi ayah juga belum ada._

"Hey, pelan-pelan makannya, Rukichi, nanti tersendak loh." Kata bibi Yuzu yang baru saja datang dari dapur dan segera duduk di samping bibi Karin.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendengar hentakan kaki yang tengah menuruni tangga. Aku pun cepat-cepat membereskan sarapanku yang belum habis.

"Rukichi, habiskan dulu sarapanmu."Bibi Yuzu menatapku ganas.

"Maaf bibi Yuzu, aku sudah kenyang. Aku harus buru-buru pergi ke sekolah." Kataku mengelak.

Aku pun segera bangun dari tempat duduk dan ingin segera pergi dari ruang makan sebelum ayah datang.

"Aku duluan, kakek, bibi." Kataku sambil membungkuk. Lalu aku mengambil mangkuk sarapanku yang belum habis. Tapi, kakek Isshin memegang tanganku.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, Rukichi. Dan, tetaplah disini nak."

"Ta..Tapi kek, ayah-!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukichi."

.

.

.

Kakek hanya tersenyum, membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mau membuat keributan antara kakek dan ayah. Dengan terpaksa aku pun kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Tak lama, aku melihat ayah yang berjalan menuju meja makan. Aku pun langsung menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya. Walaupun aku tidak melihat matanya, tapi aku tahu ayah sedang menatapku seperti biasa,

Sinis

"Pagi, Oni-chan!"Seru bibi Yuzu.

"Yo, pagi Yuzu, Karin, ayah." Sapanya sambil membetulkan dasi.

.

.

.

_Seperti biasa ayah tidak pernah menyapaku.._

_Ah, aku lupa,_

_Ayah juga tidak pernah memanggil namaku..._

"Ayo sarapan Ichigo, kebetulan ada Rukichi juga. Jarang-jarang kita bisa sarapan bersama." Ajak kakek.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus buru-buru ke Rumah Sakit."Tolaknya sambil berlalu menuju pintu depan.

"ICHIGO!"

Aku tau teriakan kakek saat ini bukan teriakan becanda yang selalu ia lontarkan setiap pagi. Teriakan ini adalah teriakan yang selalu ada sebelum pertengkaran kakek dengan ayah dimulai.

"Rukichi sebaiknya kamu pergi sekolah sekarang." Jelas bibi Karin sambil tersenyum dan membetulkan letak tali tas pada bahuku.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya."Bibi Yuzu pun mengikutiku ke depan pintu.

"Eh, tidak usah bibi Yuzu, aku berangkat sendiri saja." Jelasku sambil memakai sepatu.

Bukan nya aku tidak mau, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan bibi ataupun kakek. Lagipula aku terbiasa melakukan apapun sendiri.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang." Bibi selalu mengecup keningku sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku berangk-"

BRAAAAK!

"Sudah ku bilang jangan ungkit lagi soal itu, ayah!" Tak salah lagi itu suara ayah.

"Ichigo, dia anak mu! Rukichi sudah tidak punya ibu. Dia memerlukanmu!"

Aku hanya tertegun di depan pintu. Bibi Yuzu mengisyaratkan agar aku segera pergi. Tapi aku hanya berdiri, tak bisa bergerak.

.

.

.

_Aku dengar dari cerita kakek, bahwa ayah juga kehilangan nenek ketika ayah masih kecil. _

_Soal ibu,_

_Aku tak ingat sedikitpun tentang ibu. __I__bu meninggal ketika aku berumur 1 tahun._

_Yang aku tahu tentang ibuku hanyalah sebuah nama._

_Kurosaki Rukia_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Jangan lari dari kenyataan! Bagaimanapun juga Rukichi tetap anakmu!"

"Demi Tuhan! Dia anakmu dan Ru-!"

"Wanita yang kubenci seumur hidupku!"

* * *

~TingNongTingNong~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoy! Melamun lagi, melamun lagi, Rukichi!" Ejek teman sebelahku, Raito Ishida. "Kita main bola yu, mumpung masih siang!"

"Maaf Raito, aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja." Terangku sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

"Kau aneh hari ini, Rukichi!" Aku bisa dengar samar-samar perkataan Raito. Tapi aku terus berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah.

_Aku tidak percaya ayah mengatakan itu. Wanita yang ayah benci seumur hidupnya adalah__ i__buku? __Kenapa? Kenapa ayah membencinya? Apa yang telah ibu lakukan?_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sosok ibuku. Selembar fotonya pun aku tak punya. Kenapa ayah begitu membenci ibuku? Padahal yang kudengar dari cerita kakek, ibuku seorang wanita yang baik, rendah hati dan selalu menolong orang lain tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri. _

_Kakek pun berkata bahwa ibulah yang dulu sering membantu ayah ketika ayah dalam kesulitan. Ibu selalu memberi semangat kepada ayah dan ibu selalu mempercayai ayah disaat orang lain tidak ada yang percaya kepadanya._

_Kakek pun bilang bahwa aku mirip ibu. Walaupun fisikku lebih dominan ayah, tapi menurut kakek dan bibi, sifat rendah hati dan kebaikanya menurun kepadaku._

_Apa ayah juga membenciku karena itu? _

_Bu, ayah sangat membenciku..._

_Kehadiranku pun hanya membuat masalah..._

_Kenapa ibu pergi meninggalkanku hanya untuk dibenci oleh ayah?_

_Kenapa ibu tak membawaku saja?_

"HEI! AWAAAAS!"

Aku pun menoleh kearah teriakan seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Aku melihat sebuah mobil hilang kendali dan melaju cepat kearahku.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Bu, bolehkah aku ketempatmu?_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

BRUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!

.

.

.

To be continued

Review please

~Ruu~


End file.
